Self Control and Interruptions
by IB.Wicked
Summary: Alice and Jasper get touchy during the drive to school. Unluckily, they're not alone to fully enjoy each other's company so they ditch school for a little while. Title is self-explanatory. Really fun and fluffy : R&R, anyone? :D


Jasper and Alice try to hold their emotions and desires. Don't own nothing but the idea :)

**Alice POV**

It was the usual overcast morning outside, a cold breeze swifted through the trees and caressed my face. I held my husband's hand as we walked towards the car. Just another day of school and pretending. I was feeling a little frustrated because I had not had my share of Jazz that night. Maybe it was the need to hunt..no. It sure wasn't. I let out a long sigh. If you'd ask me, I would have rather continued our earlier activities, who where so harshly interrupted by some very impatient honking. I made a mental note to start such things at an earlier time tonight. Well, at least it seemed to be a normal day, no suspecting humans, no Jasper attacking, no trouble, yet.

I growled softly and answered Jasper's silent question.

"Only the usual today," I sighed, "It will start snowing today after lunch though, and then it will stop, and then it will start again later, and then it will stop again, and then it will start again later just in time for an after school snowball fight. They've already got one planned out.."

He chuckled and shook his head. I exhaled loudly for a more dramatic effect and he put his arm around my shoulders.

Rosalie was in the front seat and Edward, impatient and driving as usual. Emmett, of course was behind Rose, whispering something in her ear. She giggled and then got back to fixing the last touches of her make up. Edward looked annoyed by them. But then again, he was always annoyed at everything, so maybe it wasn't them...this time.

_How are you feeling today, dear brother? _I asked him mentally.

He rolled his eyes and revved the engine.

I slid in next to Emmett, Jasper following after me.

Jasper hooked my arm with his and put his hand in my lap as I told Edward about the boring day that was sure to unfold. Oh, and the snow of course. My siblings loved the snow and the excuses for snow wars it brought.

I leaned in on Jazz and shifted on the seat, putting my feet up in Emmett's lap so that I was laying horizontally. He scowled at me and looked indignant. I simply smiled innocently at him.

"What do you think of my new boots?" I asked to no one in particular. I raised my leg up, appreciating my right boot, which was now right on Emmett's face.

He feigned a look of disgust, "Alice-" he said, and then smiled mischievously, changing thoughts, of course.

Edward laughed freely. Idiot.

_Shut up, _I thought.

What sweet Emmett/"Teddy Bear" intended to do would have ruined my boots, so I sat up straight without hesitation sticking out my tongue at him.

"I think they fit you very nicely," Jasper said with a proud smile.

I winked at him and got my arm around his waist. I kissed his throat and traced soft kisses all the way to his jaw. I smiled against his neck and almost instantly, I heard him growl deep in his chest. I saw Edward give me a pleading look through the rear-view mirror.

I frowned.

"Edward, I didn't-"

I was cut off short as he glared at Jasper.

_Stay out of our heads, Edward, _I thought, _It's your fault we're acting this way anyway..we could have just missed school._

I laughed and sat up so Edward could have his way, until we got to school, maybe we could…

Edward glared at me.

Okay, I would find something else to think about.

I turned to Jasper and mouthed, 'Sorry again' innocently. He shrugged. It was fun to mess around every now and then, so long as Jasper's special talent didn't get too out of control.

I bit my lip and looked at him mischievously, he did the same and laced his fingers with mine. I turned to the window.

"Don't you guys just love the snow?" I asked cheerfully. Everyone hesitated in confusion at my question. Edward simply shrugged and Jasper smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Emmett replied, "I can kick your ass in a snowball fight, which couldn't be possible without the snow, so yeah, I like the snow."

I kicked him on the leg, but didn't argue. Edward wouldn't want us wrecking his car. He let out a sigh, relieved.

We arrived at school early as usual. Parked in our usual spot, we slid out of the car.

"Make sure you zip up your coats guys," Edward said before heading to his homeroom.

"Yes, sir," Emmett said, saluting like a soldier.

"You're doing it wrong," Jasper said. He turned around before Emmett could say anything else.

I took his hand and kissed the back of it. We walked towards the science wing. A few feet behind us, Emmett was tickling Rosalie, both of them laughing openly.

I laughed. Jasper stopped and looked at me, "What's so funny?"

Shrugging, I stood on my tip toes and brushed his lips with mine. He was surprised at first, but quickly caught up. By now, the emotions from our previous car ride were radiating off of him fervently. What was I doing? Here, so publicly displayed? The waves of love and wanting easily overpowering my senses. I smiled in between kisses and wrapped my arms around his neck. There weren't that many people at school yet anyway..it wouldn't hurt just this once.

The vision hit me half a second before it happened, out of the blue, Emmett smashed our heads together. Jasper accidentally bit my lower lip. It didn't necessarily hurt, but I knew Emmett's little act had drawn a few on lookers on us so I winced in pain.

"No PDA's guy," he managed to say.

"Well you're one to talk!" I growled at him.

He shut his mouth, but the laughter still lingered in his eyes. Jasper stayed quiet, but his emotions betrayed him, he was indeed feeling very frustrated and impatient.

"It is true, love," Rosalie told Emmett with an overly flowing voice.

He shrugged and pulled her close, lifting his face to hers, starting a make out session.

_Ugh,_ I thought.

I pulled Jasper's arm a little too hard and stomped away, massaging my lower lip.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it, Jazz. But I wouldn't mind if you did something about _him_." He laughed, stopping just outside my classroom. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be seeing you later, Major," I said.

He nodded and smiled, "I love you."

I smiled and stood at the door.

He smiled smugly and turned in the direction of his class.

_Hmmm, it's fun and harmless to mess around every now and then, right?_ I thought.

"Jazz?" I called after him. Maybe I could mess around a little and free him of the temptation that was human blood.

He turned and waited for my reply. I bit my lip and looked around 'doubtfully'.

"Never mind," I sighed. I winked at him and turned to my class.

I heard him whisper my name.

Smiling, I sat at my usual seat at the near back of the room, sure that my distraction would keep him entertained for a while.

Again, I reminded myself that it couldn't hurt him or me if I teased him every now and then. It wasn't like if I wasn't married to him. But then again we were at school, blah, blah, blah. We would have to wait until tonight, or after school at least. Or lunch time.

Okay, so now Jasper's blood lust was definitely absent, and he'd sure be entertained, except now _I_ didn't have entertainment.

We had a test for Trig that day, so I finished quickly and started looking through Jasper's future. I couldn't help but be more eager for the bell to ring. I kept on seeing us ditching school, off to a maintenance closet, or to an empty classroom, he even once thought of the teacher's lounge. He was changing decisions too fast.

Poor Edward. I pity his mind..

I looked at the clock on the wall, 20 minutes left. I tapped my foot impatiently and started drawing random things on my notebook. I had finished drawing a vague city when I looked at the clock again. What? Only five minutes had passed?

I looked around the class and caught a boy named Tyler staring at me. He waved and turned a shade of red. I waved back and smiled.

"Mr. Tyler, no talking during the test. Take your stuff and go next door. Come back after you finished the test," the teacher said with much anger in his voice.

Tyler turned even redder and clumsily left the class room.

I started counting sheep in my head. Pointless, but entertaining, I pictured the sheep in different colors and patterns.

At last, when I had gotten to 108,478 colorful sheep, the bell rung.

I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out the class room. I met with Jasper, we smiled at each other and I impatiently pulled him along with me. Without saying anything, we headed out of the school.

**Edward POV**

I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper back at school at lunch. When I saw them, they were entering the cafeteria hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Both their minds were brooding with satisfaction. I tried extra hard to block them out of my mind. They walked to our table and sat down. I followed shortly after.

I frowned at Alice.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I sighed, "People will suspect something if you keep on having random absences like that."

They ignored me. Naturally.

"By the way, your fly is open, Jasper."

* * *

Review? Please, please, please, PUH-leeze? Should I continue, or write more one shots or what? Was it even good?


End file.
